


The Void

by Comet96



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Awkward Romance, Character Death, Drama, Drama & Romance, Eventual Romance, F/M, Family Drama, Magic, Mystery, Romance, Were-Creatures
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:46:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24287593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Comet96/pseuds/Comet96
Summary: After a traumatic experience during her first year of college, Ingrid Stilinski has moved back home. Is it a coincidence that she's returned just before Laura Hale being killed and Scott being turned by the Alpha?She's spent enough time living on the edge of fear, perhaps she should have listened to Stiles when he warned her not to go out alone at night.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	1. Into the Night

**Hello, this is my Teen Wolf story. It is a Derek/OC story, which you would have known due to the pairing. I never thought he got much love in the show. Due to this having an original character who will change things, some things will be changed int he story how I see fit.**

**Isn't that what you're kinda meant ti di with fanfiction?**

**Sorry about the shit summary above, it doesn't explain my story very well, but if you read it you'll know the plot etc,**

**Please enjoy xx**

* * *

“Listen baby,”

“Ain’t no mountain high, ain’t no valley low, ain’t no river wide enough, baby.” I sang, tapping my fingers on the steering wheel looking to my brother as he sang the next line.

“If you need me, call me, no matter where you are, no matter how far.” Stiles moved within his seat, doing these weird dance moves as he bobbed his head to the music.

“Don’t worry baby,” I added, singing along with the words, sparing a glance with Stiles as I looked back to the road.

“Just call my name, I’ll be there in a hurry, you don’t have to worry,” turning to me, a small nod of his head, Stiles got ready for our duet.

“Cause baby, there ain’t no mountain high enough, ain’t no valley low enough, ain’t no river wide enough, to keep me from getting to you baby,” we sang at the top of our lungs, not caring if others could see us as I pulled to a stop at a red light.

The music stopped, the boy in the back seat turning the volume down as he looked at us as if we were crazy.

“Guys, really?” Scott asked, looking between the pair of us before nodding his head at the red light, which was now green.

“You’re just jealous of our great singing, Scotty,” I teased, looking to my right as Stiles agreed with me.

“Not really,” he grumbled, trying to hide the smile on his lips as he looked out the window.

“Poor baby,” I smiled, smacking Stiles’ hand away as he tried to turn up the music. “Are you going to tell me why you’ve been acting so weird the last few weeks?” I asked them both but mainly directed the question to Scott. His mom had been begging me to ask, seeing as the pair of them had been acting strange, and Scott had stopped talking to her.

Watching the two share a panicked look, I smirked as I pulled up to the house. The two of them couldn’t keep things from me for long.

“Whatttt?” Stiles asked, in that long-winded way he did whenever dad asked him questions he didn’t want to answer.

“Shut up, Stiles,” I groaned, snatching the food bag from him as dad opened the front door, looking between the three of us. It was like he was expecting trouble. “Hey, daddy,” I smiled, pecking him on the cheek as he let us into the house. I held up the takeaway bag. “Got us a Chinese.”

“Thanks, Princess,” he thanked, pressing a kiss to the top of my head. Stiles grunted out, waving his arms about like a drowning fish.

“How come she gets a kiss and gets called Princess?” he whined, pouting as he looked between the two of us.

“Thank you too, Princess,” dad joked, pressing a kiss to Stiles’ head as he joined me in the kitchen.

“Thank you!” Stiles shouted, following us into the kitchen, Scott following him like a puppy.

“You’re such a girl,” I muttered, dishing the food up onto four plates, glancing at the two boys as they sat down at the table.

“Says you. What nineteen-year-old girl still calls her dad ‘daddy’?” he fired back, placing four cans of soda on the table.

“This one,” I smirked at him, pointing my thumbs at myself as I winked at our dad. “Especially when she wants something,” I added, piling on extra chips on dad’s plate, ignoring the look Stiles gave me. So, there wasn’t much we agreed on, the one thing we did was dad’s healthy eating.

“Oh,” he mumbled, sharing a look with Scott once again before getting up from the table and leaning on the counter in front of me. “What do you want?” Stiles tried again when I didn’t answer him. “Ingrid?”

“To move out,” I told him, knowing he’d only listen in when I asked dad later anyway. Stiles looked shocked for a moment before he wore the same expression he showed when mom died. “Not out of Beacon Hills, Silly. Just to the flat above the yoga studio, the one that I go to every Monday, Wednesday and Saturday evening.”

“But, but that’s so far from m…” Stiles stopped then, biting his tongue as he slumped against the counter.

“I’m nineteen now, Silly, I need a place of my own. A place where my sixteen-year-old brat of a brother doesn’t wake me up at midnight, while he tries to sneak out after dad when a dead body is found. Yeah, I know about that.” I informed him, lifting two plates up and taking them over to the table.

“Well, it was a dead body,” Stiles grumbled as if that should have explained it all. To me it certainly did. Stiles was always interested in the dead body side of dad’s job.

“You can’t keep doing it, Stiles,” I warned him, as he placed the other two place on the table, one in front of Scott and the other in front of himself. “There’s only so many times dad can let you off easy.”

“Yeah, whatever,” he grumbled, shoving his fork into his food. “Dad! Dinner!”

I shared a look with Scott, the pair of us knowing what had Stiles so upset now.

He didn’t want me to leave. He got the same way when I left for college, but then I came back because of the  _ incident _ .

“Stiles, don’t shout in the house,” dad scolded him, sitting at the head of the table as we all dug in. “How was school?” Stiles shared a look with Scott, the two of them deciding whether they’d answer or not.

“It was fine,” Stiles replied, causing dad to look to Scott for confirmation. Scott nodded his head before looking down at his plate as if it was suddenly so interesting to him.

“How’s work for you, honey?” Dad asked, turning his attention to me.

“It’s really good actually. Dr Deaton is excellent and I’m so happy he agreed with the boards’ terms about teaching me outside of college. Especially after what happened at the end of my first year.” I stated, excited that I could continue with my dream of becoming a vet after leaving college and coming back home.

“I’m just glad that your college has allowed you to do your courses online and to get the extra help from Deaton,” Dad remarked, glancing to Stiles as the boy tensed at our words. “I’m really proud of you, Ginny.” I smiled at the nickname, preferring it sometimes over Ingrid.

Only close family called me Ginny. It was mom’s nickname for me and I only allowed dad and Silly to call me it after mom died. Now, Scott, Melissa and Mabel called me Ginny.

“Talking about work and school,” I started, glancing again to Stiles before giving dad my full attention. “I was wondering if you’d be alright with me moving out.”

“What?” dad spat, dropping his fork to his plate as he choked on his food. I bit my lip as I waited for him to cough on his food and sip at his soda. “Are you serious? Where? Why? Is it a boy?”

“No daddy, there’s no boy, honestly can’t I just want to move out? Look, there’s a flat above the yoga studio that’s for rent. It’s closer to the animal clinic and I’m always at the yoga studio. It makes sense for me to move there.” I explained to him, crossing my fingers under the table as he placed his hands on the table, taking a deep breath.

“Can you afford it?”

“The lady, April, owns the flat above the studio and the one next door as well, Mabel lives there.”

“I asked if you could afford it,” dad stated sternly, his eyes locking onto mine as he kept calm.

“I can, April said she’d give me a discount if I could take over the Monday and Wednesday classes for her. It’ll be fine and she said she’d pay me for the lessons as well.” I said quickly hoping he’d at least consider it.

“When would you be moving in?”

“Not for another couple of weeks. April’s got some work to do in the flat before I can move in, so it’ll be at least three, maybe four weeks.” I glanced at Stiles, seeing that he had also stopped eating and was wondering what he was thinking.

“Alright,” dad agreed, shocking both me and Stiles.

“What?” we both asked, too stunned to think about why he’d agreed.

“If you can afford it and you want to move out, why should I stop you?” dad explained, picking up his fork as he started eating again.

“Okay,” I muttered weakly, sharing a look with Scott as he started eating again as well.

“You’re joking, right?” Stiles asked, staring at dad as if he’d lost his mind. When dad didn’t say anything, Stiles slammed his hand on the table. “You’re gonna let her leave? After what happened?”

“Stiles,”

“No! She was kidnapped. She was being stalked and the freak that followed her for the entire year at college kidnapped her and tried to rape her! You can’t seriously be agreeing to this!” Stiles was red in the face and breathing heavily. 

“Silly,” I whispered, blinking back the tears as I reached over and grabbed his hand. I never knew how much it got to him. “Silly, look at me,” I begged, using his nickname only I called him. Stiles breathed out before looking at me. “None of that was your fault. It wasn’t anyone’s fault and it wasn’t dad’s fault. He didn’t know about it and he couldn’t have done anything to stop it. You need to let it go. I’m home now and I’ll be safe here. I know the last couple of months were hard, I know you were scared when you found out, but I’m fine now, Silly.”

Stiles blinked away the tears, wiping the few ones that had fallen as he nodded his head. I guess he understood that if dad could accept me moving out, he’d have to as well.

“Sorry,” he grumbled, looking to Scott quickly before hiding his face from his best friend.

“Hey, there’s nothing to be sorry about. I’m just happy my little brother’s so protective of me.” I joked, giving Scott a look. I knew Scott knew about what happened. Stiles would have told him, but he hadn’t ever witnessed one of the fights we got in over it. “Maybe it’ll help if you help me choose the dog I’m gonna get?”

“You’re getting a dog?” Stiles asked the excitement in his voice that of a five-year-old.

“It’ll be lonely in that flat and while Mabel lives next door she has the night shift a lot at work so I’m gonna need the company,” I told him, smiling at his smile.

“Can I name him?” he asked eagerly.

“No!” Dad and I shouted at the same time, knowing what Stiles was like when he named pets.

* * *

“Where are you going?” Stiles asked as I slipped on my running shoes, giving him a blank look as I plugged my earphones into my phone.

“Thought I’d go swimming,” I mumbled sarcastically as I pulled on my light peach fleece jacket over my sports bra. Attaching my phone to the phone holder on my arm I gave Stiles another look as I took off towards the door.

“You can’t go out!” Stiles exclaimed, rushing after me, Scott on his heels. I turned to face him, taking in the way the two of them were acting and frowned.

“Why not?”

“Because of the murders. Dad won’t let you out, it’s too late,” Stiles said, jamming his elbow into Scott’s side. “Tell her, Scott.”

“Er, yeah. It’s not safe for you to be out there.” He wasn’t very convincing. Stiles seemed to think so as he turned to his best friend, eyes wide. “Sorry?”

“Look, Silly, if this has anything to do about earlier, and me deciding to move out, please let it go. I’ll be fine. I’ll be gone an hour tops and then I’ll be back and we can watch Star Wars or something.” I didn’t give him a chance to reply as I shut the door on him and his loud voice.

“Ingrid!”

* * *

I wasn’t gone that long before I received my first text. I ignored it, knowing it was only Stiles and picked up my pace. Jogging had been a way for me to let everything out since the accident at college. Normally, I’d go with Mabel, but tonight I just wanted to have a moment to myself. 

Twenty minutes into the jog and I had fifteen texts and five missed calls. I was seriously going to kill Stiles when I got back. The familiar ringtone ripping through my music another twenty minutes later, had me hissing in annoyance as I stopped jogging and pressed the answer button on my earphones.

“Stiles, I swear to god this better be important,” I hissed at him, leaning over slightly to catch my breath.

“Where are you? Why aren’t you back? You've been gone for hours.” He rushed out, ignoring Scott talking to him in the background.

“I’ve been gone for forty minutes’ you moron. Take a chill pill dude.” I huffed, relaxing slightly as I stood back up, looking at the tree line as Stiles mumbled on the phone.

“Where are you anyway?”

“Just outside the Preserve,” I answered, frowning when a shadow moved across my vision. Shaking my head, I turned around, heading back home. It was getting late and I knew Stiles would stay up until I got home.

“You’re in the Preserve? Get out of there now!”

“I’m not in the Preserve you idiot, I was just outside it. Like there was a lot more running to be done before I was anywhere near it. You need to relax, Silly, I’m on my way back now.” I grumbled to him as I picked up the pace, feeling slightly disturbed by something. The hairs on the back of my neck were standing on end.

“Okay. Are you running? You should run. You don’t want to get fat.”

“Stiles!”

“Okay shutting up,” he whispered on the other side of the phone as I tried to control my breathing. I was used to running, so I normally didn’t get out of breath this fast, but something else was happening. My body was going into some form of panic and I was finding it harder to breathe. “Are you okay? You don’t sound okay.”

I went to answer him but a burning pain from my ankle had me screaming out as I stumbled over the path and landed on the floor with a thump.

“Ouch,” I cried out, wiping the tears from my face as I rolled over and looked at my ankle. There, on my left ankle were three large scratches, pouring with blood.

“Ginny? Ingrid?”

I muffled my cries with my hand as I felt something behind me. A shiver ran through me reluctantly and I closed my eyes as sobs washed through me again. This feeling was familiar to me. I knew that I was going to get hurt, or worse, die.

A piercing in my side sent me flying forward. My last breath ripped from my lips as I screamed out, looking at the road that led home as I shuddered and left everything.

* * *

**Sorry for any mistakes.**

**Thank you for reading x**

  
  



	2. Awaken

**Sorry for any mistakes. Please enjoy.**

* * *

A constant beeping woke me and I couldn’t help but think of how cliché it was for me to wake up in a hospital room to the beeping of a heart monitor. It was like a film. Not exactly how I wanted to wake up but at least I was waking up.

“Hey, Hon,” a familiar voice called out gently causing me to turn my head at the woman as she brushed away my hair. She looked down at me, a soft, sad smile on her face.

“Momma McCall,” I whispered out, a small smile on my face as I reached up and took her hand. “Where’s my dad? Silly?” She chuckled at my words, leaning forward to press a kiss to my head.

“They were here earlier,” she assured me, pulling away as she got to work. Sometimes I forgot that she worked here, that was until she always seemed to be my nurse. “You’re looking better. You scared the hell out of the boys though.”

“How long have I been out?” I asked thinking about how Stiles had been on the phone to me. I was expecting him to be here, but he was probably with Scott getting into trouble. I knew dad would be out there looking for the animal that attacked me.

“Two weeks,” Melissa muttered, the lost the look back on her face. She sighed, the pain evident in that action as she looked down at the chart.

“Two weeks?” I questioned, wondering how such a long time could pass, yet it hardly felt like it to me.

“Yep. Two horrible, annoying weeks for me. You know those two boys have been questioning me every day about your condition. Your dad was worried that you wouldn’t wake up. The doctors had to tell him that you hit your head pretty hard.” Melissa gave me a look, one that was almost scolding me for putting them all through this much pain. The five of us had sort of made ourselves into a little family over the last couple of years.

“Who found me? Silly?” I asked, not wanting it to be my little brother to have found me. I could only imagine what it would have done to him.

“Scott got there first. Stiles didn’t want to hang up on you so he stayed behind to call your dad at the station.” She paused then, unsure whether she should go on or not. “When Scott found you, the animal that attacked you had already started to drag you towards the Preserve. Your arms and upper torso were protected by your jacket but your legs were cut up. You had some deep scratch marks on your left ankle. The swelling has gone down a lot now, but the scratches are starting to heal. They had to put stitches in.” Melissa looked away from me then and I knew there was something else she wasn’t telling me.

“My side?” I whispered out, reaching over the thin blanket and resting my hand lightly on my right side. “It bit me, didn’t it?”

“It went quite deep too. If Scott didn’t get there when he did, you would have bled out. Fortunately, the boy has his mother’s brains and thought to put pressure on the wound and dialled me once he was sure he had enough pressure on the bite. When the ambulance arrived, they took over, but you would have bled out if Scott didn’t get there first.” Melissa couldn’t help but let the pride she felt for Scott shine through. I gave a small smile at that.

“I guess I owe him a massive thank you then,” I teased, clamping my hand over my mouth as I yawned.

“You can thank him in the morning. Get some rest sweetheart.” She pressed another kiss to my forehead before leaving my room.

* * *

I could feel them in my room before I heard or saw them. There was something odd about the feeling I got off them. It’s like part of me could tell that they weren’t quite human. Like a sort of sixth sense, animals got around dangerous people. Opening my eyes, I saw Scott standing at the bottom of the bed with someone who wasn’t Stiles.

“Scott,” I called out startling the boy. He looked at me, his brown eyes wide as he glanced at the man next to him. “Where’s Silly?”

“He’s gone to get a drink, he’ll be back soon.” For some reason, I knew he was lying. It wasn’t some feeling inside me telling me he was lying, but a little voice in my head that kept repeating _ he’s lying, he’s lying, he’s lying.  _ It sounded like a little five-year-old talking. It sounded a lot like Stiles when he was five. And I trusted that voice.

Pushing up into a sitting position, resting my back against the pillows, I frowned as I looked at Scott. Tilting my head to the side, I looked at him, blinking quickly as his eyes flashed yellow. Blinking, again and again, I huffed out as his eyes flashed between his brown and this bright yellow.

“Why are your eyes yellow?” I asked him, watching both him and the man next to him freeze up. Scott ducked his head down, but the man next to him gripped his face locking eyes with him. They both frowned, the man next to him shaking his head softly, and Scott relaxed. “Why did you lie to me about Silly? He’s not here. He’s at home, sleeping.”

“How do you know that?” both Scott and the man next to him asked. I shrugged, finding it weird that I knew Stiles was in bed asleep. But when I thought about it, I could feel him there, sleeping.

“Why are you here?” I asked him, frowning as Scott came closer to me, making the hairs rise on my skin.  _ Not human, not human, not human.  _ Little Stiles called out in my head. Glancing at Scott with wide eyes I leant back as I looked him over. “What are you, Scott?”

“I thought you said she didn’t know.” The man with Scott hissed out, his tone angry.

“She doesn’t.” Scott looked nervous as he glanced around the room avoiding me. Frowning at him, I looked away from him and looked to the man Scott had brought with him.

He had a bit of scruff growing on his face, and I knew that he was better looking with it. Following his pouting lips up to his nose, I scrunched up my own as I locked eyes with him. They were a mix between hazel and a greeny-blue. They were beautiful and they made me feel all fluffy on the inside.

“Umm, hi,” I spat out, flushing as his eyes roamed over my face before flashing back to my eyes.

“Hi,” he answered back softly. Scott looked between the two of us, I could see his head moving from beside me, his mouth hanging open.

“I’m Ingrid,” I whispered to him, shifting on my bed slightly so I moved closer to him.

“I know.”

“Oh, okay,” I was flustered now. Surely he was meant to tell me his name.

“Derek,” he muttered, his eyes flashing a brilliant, almost unrealistic bright blue. I was flabbergasted at his eyes. They were remarkable.

“Dude,” hissed Scott, stepping closer to Derek. Derek looked to him, a frown on his face at Scott’s tone of voice. “You just flashed her your eyes.”

Derek looked back to me then, the frown still on his face as he looked at me again. His eyes flashed between his green to his blue just like Scott’s had.

“What are you doing?” Derek asked me, stepping closer to me as his lips pouted into a frown. He was gorgeous.

“Umm, staring at you?”

“She’s not human anymore, Scott. You can smell it on her.”

“What?” Scott asked, his face scrunching up in confusion. There wasn’t much Scott did understand, and I say that with as much love as possible.

“When the Alpha bit her, she turned.”

“But you said she wasn’t a werewolf,” Scott groaned out, dropping into the chair beside my bed.

“Werewolf?” I asked, looking between them both before turning my head to the side as I took in what they said. It clicked in my head then. Scott acting weird all the time. Stiles keeping secrets from me. Scott distancing himself from his mom. “Oh, I understand now.” I looked at Scott then giving him a small, sad smile. “You got bit that night Stiles dragged you out to find that dead body, didn’t you?”

“How do you know that?” Scott asked, looking alarmed. He shared a look with Derek once again.

“You’ve been acting weird ever since,” I told him, freezing as I felt Derek move closer to me. I turned my head to him, gazing up at him as he looked down at me. He blinked quickly, looking at me in confusion, before taking a step back. It seemed he’d moved closer to me without realising it.

“What is she, Derek?” Scott asked looking away from me and to the older werewolf.

“I don’t know, but I’m going to find out,” Derek muttered giving me one last glance before leaving the room. I turned to Scott, giving him a look before shrugging.

“I take it Stiles knows all about this then?” Scott nodded at my words, sinking deeper into the chair, a look of misery on his face. “I’m gonna kill him.”

* * *

“How long have you known then?” I waited for Stiles to answer. It had passed the time for him to keep lying to me. I knew about Scott now, so there wasn’t anything he had to keep from me now.

“About a month,” Stiles answered, ducking his head as I sent him a glare.

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

“If you got bit by a werewolf alpha and turned into one, would you have told me?” Silly asked the look on his face blank as he waited for my answer.

“Silly, I did get bit by a werewolf alpha,” I told him slowly, watching as the information settled with him. He flailed around in his seat as if that would help him with the information.

“But you’re not a werewolf.”

“No, I’m not, but Derek said I wasn’t human anymore.”

“You spoke to Derek?” he exclaimed, falling from his chair as he shot forward. His face was panicked and he looked flustered.

“Yes, he was rather … nice.” I could feel my cheeks flushing at the reminder of Derek. His intense eyes, those cheekbones, those lips and the growing beard. It did something to a girl and I really enjoyed what it was doing to me.

“Nice? Nice? This is Derek Hale! He’s not nice!” Stiles had turned red as well, but this was for other reasons to mine. He didn’t find Derek attractive.

“Oh, stop it, Silly. He can’t be that bad or Scott wouldn’t have brought him here.” Stiles slumped back into his seat, staring at me quickly before glancing away.

“You weren’t healing as Scott did. You got bit in almost the same place as him, yet you weren’t healing. We didn’t know what was happening to you, so Scott went to Derek for help.”

“I’m okay, you know that right?”

“Dad’s still looking for the animal that attacked you. You can’t tell him about the alpha. He can’t know.” Stiles had sat forward again, reaching out and holding onto my hand. I gave him a soft smile, squeezing his hand gently.

“I won’t tell him anything, Silly. I couldn’t see anything anyway. It attacked from behind.”

* * *

When I woke this time, it wasn’t to the beeping of a heart monitor. I’d been taken off the heart monitor, for now, having been scheduled to leave the hospital in the morning.

What woke me was the feeling of being watched. It wasn’t the same feeling as when Scott watched over me. That was a calming feeling. This feeling, this one made me want to get up and run.

As my eyes adjusted to the dark room, they settled on a dark figure in the corner of the room by the window. My heartbeat picked up, taking my breath along with it. The dark figure took a step towards me, and with each step, it took closer, the feeling rose within me.

This thing was dangerous.

A flash of red eyes and I screamed out, shuffling back on the bed. The thing was on me in seconds. Its large hand placed over my mouth as its claws dug into my arm, stopping me from moving.  _ Run. Run. Run.  _ There were no good intentions with this creature.

As the dread settled in me, the Alpha’s eyes flashed up at me again before he went flying back, smashing through the window. Startled by the movement, I shot up off the bed, stumbling over to the window. Luckily, I was on the ground floor.

Peering out of the window, I couldn’t see the mass of the Alpha, only the shattered glass, scattered about the floor. Where was he?

My head snapped behind me as a scratching sound echoed around the room. My eyes settled on the Alpha as he paced on the other side of my bed, looking ready to pounce.

The warning voice inside my head started chanting again and this time I followed the voice, running through the window and away from the Alpha.

* * *

**Thank you for reading xx**   
  



End file.
